villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meadow (Castle)
Meadow (Vedette Lim) is a villainess from "The Blame Game," episode 8.12 of Castle (airdate February 22, 2016). She was one of three women who were held captive in a locked room, with one of the other women being Kate Beckett. Introduction In the episode, Beckett, Meadow, and another woman named Patty were captured in one room, while the other room had Richard Castle and three other men: Meadow's husband Simon, Patty's boyfriend Judah, and a minister named Todd. As the episode revealed, "Todd" was actually Brandon Northcliff, the son of psychiatrists Samantha and Geoffrey Northcliff, and he was the true mastermind of the capture; placing his victims inside separate rooms as part of an experiment in separation anxiety. It was also a revenge plot against his parents, who subjected him and his sister, Fay, to the experiments when they were children, which affected Fay to the point where she committed suicide years later. Just like the men, the women were subjected to twisted and often murderous puzzles, and regarding Meadow, her self-serving personality was established quickly when she voiced her focus on escaping and planned to use an emergency fire axe--despite Beckett's warning that it was most likely a trap. After finding a pack of cigarettes, Meadow was set on lighting one up and ignoring Beckett's warning that it was another possible trap, which was revealed to be true when Beckett took the pack from her. All of the cigarettes were laced with peanuts, which Meadow was allergic to. She eventually worked with Beckett and Patty inside the room, and just like the men did, they discovered that the axe was a key that opened a secret panel, which had a note saying "The last one standing will be freed." The panel also contained a gun, which had two bullets inside, with the expectation that one of them would kill the others and escape. Heel Turn At that moment, Meadow turned heel by taking possession of the gun and pointing it at Beckett and Patty, clearly intending to kill both women and escape. The callous villainess claimed that it wasn't personal, but she stated that it was survival of the fittest and that it was either her of them before pulling the trigger. However, Meadow was stunned when nothing happened, and afterwards, Beckett took down Meadow and showed her the bullets she took out of the gun. Beckett ziptied Meadow's hands together, while the villainess pleaded with Beckett to "work something out" with her. When Patty reminded Meadow that she attempted to kill both her and Beckett, the evil Meadow continued defending her heel turn by stating that she wasn't herself and that it was pure animal instinct. The women later saw video of the men in that same room, with Simon laying dead while Castle held the gun, leading to Meadow lashing out at Beckett and believing that Castle killed Simon. In actuality, Simon saw what his wife was doing and planned the same thing himself, but as Castle would learn after the fact, the barrel was sealed, and when Simon pulled the trigger, he ended up killed by the bullet. Meadow learned the truth after all parties escaped, and though she got away before Castle and Beckett exposed Todd/Brandon, Meadow was eventually arrested (off-screen) for her murderous attempt towards Beckett and Patty. Gallery Meadow Disarmed.gif|Meadow disarmed by Kate Beckett Meadow Ziptied.gif|Meadow ziptied and restrained by Beckett Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested